The Madox Mask
by Madox mask
Summary: Un joven impulsivo y fuera de epoca cuyo proposito es encontrar su camino hacia el futuro, asi de esta forma en su sendero se encontrara con que tiene que luchar con su pasado y con una dualidad incomprensible. Así despues de tiempo se dara cuenta que ha aprendido mas cosas en menos tiempo de lo que le tomaria a cualquiera aprender.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Y así susurro en voz baja una vieja saloma que había oído hablar de su madre tiempo antes de que muriera, la vieja saloma decía más o menos así:

¡Y te esperaré!

¡Tú aquí y yo allá!

¡Cuando el crepúsculo aparezca!

¡Ambos miraremos hacia lados opuestos¡

¡Encontrando nuestras miradas en ese momento al cambio a luna¡

Así haciendo caso a la dichosa saloma cada tarde acercándose la oscuridad Madox se acercaba a un lugar lo suficientemente despejado y veía hacia el horizonte buscando con esperanza la mirada de sus antepasados, así hasta que el claro de la tarde ese convertía en obscuridad absoluta y mirando con melancolía se retiraba.

Dicha acción la repetía diariamente como parte de una especia de tradición.


	2. Capítulo I Temporada de frio

**Capítulo I Temporada de frio  
**

Ya han pasado más de cinco años desde la muerte de sus padres y aun con la vieja tradición que respetaba como un más que intimo credo se disponía a aceptar lo que le aguardaba, así de este modo el joven impulsivo Madox disponía a moverse de domicilio, ya que sus tíos Bonnet y Sophia, renegaban mucho sobre su carácter reservado y lleno de ira de esta forma, lo enviaron con unas personas, que teniendo el antecedente de ser solo amigos y vecinos de los padres de Madox se dispondrían a cuidarlo.

Después de unos meses en la costa, en una pequeña cabaña con techo de palma y escases de recursos y de situación realmente peligrosa ya que seguido se infiltraba uno que otro alacrán o serpiente venenosa, Madox se había adaptado, realmente todo el tiempo se la pasaba sumido en lectura clásica y en solitario planeando sus acciones, sin embargo aquellas personas que lo "cuidaban" siempre se encontraban fueras y lo dejaban a la atención de una adolescente de aproximadamente veinte años llamada Samanta que aunque era paciente y comprensiva Madox le tomaba poca importancia.

Llegaba el momento de pasar a la escuela secundaria y Samanta hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para poder inscribir al joven Madox en una institución cercana.

Así llegaba el primer día y le habían asignado el turno de la mañana y el grupo IIID, sin embargo si algo odiaba más que los días de calor eran las mañanas, ya que no le alcanzaba el tiempo siquiera de respirar y con obstinación y autorreflexión se dispuso a aceptarlo.

Llegaba a la clásica formación de primer año, en donde presentaban a todos los grupos en el patio principal de la institución, así pasaron los primeros cuarenta minutos de clases y otros cincuenta dentro del aula obligados por los maestros a presentarse los unos con los otros.

Dentro de receso se dispuso a disfrutar de su libro favorito en ese entonces La Divina Comedia de Dante Alighieri ya que no concordaba con ninguno de los compañeros de su clase así de esta forma Madox vivía en un exilio permanente.

Tocaban las campanas de término de descanso y Madox de camino a su salón recordaba lo que le había dicho una prima de su padre de origen mulato en el funeral:

-Hijo, tú tienes alma de viejo y por desgracia nunca te llevaras bien con las personas de tu misma edad puedes tomarlo como una bendición o como una maldición pero esta hecho y tus padres nunca hubieran pensado que fueras así.

Con esas palabras grabadas en la mente de Madox se disponía a sentarse en su respectivo lugar, cuando de repente llegaba el clásico puberto prepotente y no buscaba nada más que problemas, así Madox no respondió siquiera a las provocaciones verbales hasta que este sujeto invadió su espacio vital ahí fue cuando el joven Madox apelo a sus provocaciones preparándose para pelear.


	3. Capitulo II La pelea

**Capitulo II La pelea**

Madox sentía un hervor en la sangre como ningún otro y no tardó en responder a las agresiones del otro sujeto de esta forma, empezaba el burlerio bullicioso de los demás compañeros de clase, al final del enfrentamiento termino muy mal para Madox ya que a pesar de poseer un carácter explosivo nunca había tenido la necesidad de probar el vicio tentador que se obtenía de la pelea, y al final los daños de Madox se resumían a un labio roto y una nariz brotante de sangre y peor le hubiera ido si el profesor a cargo no los hubiera separado, al final se llevaron al joven Madox a la enfermería escolar y alertaron a Samanta por teléfono ya que era la única en casa, al poco rato llego Samanta con una cara de preocupación e incertidumbre y después de ser interceptada por el medico escolar asintió todas las instrucciones, al parecer Madox no había salido tan ileso como él pensaba, ya que le habían roto el tabique de la nariz y su labio necesitaba una puntada, así durante toda la curación Madox no se quejó ni una sola vez, estas heridas eran irrelevantes a comparación de las que le habían sido propinadas por sus tíos Bonnet y Sophia, ya desde hace tiempo el joven había dejado de importarle el dolor así, de esta forma cuando terminaron de curarlo y se dirigía hacia Samanta le contesto con un tono sínico y sin ninguna reacción aparente:

-Namaste Samanta

A lo que Samanta manifestó con una sonrisa de alivio y con un tono decisivo contesto:

-Es hora de ir a casa

A lo que el joven Madox asintió brevemente con la cabeza.

Durante el camino a casa en el colectivo no se dirigieron ni una sola palabra sin embargo Samanta se veía con la intención de darle un consejo pero con el miedo de que la ignorara por completo se abstuvo, el joven Madox se notaba pensativo y ausente en su propia mente, ya que estaba pensando en su siguiente paso.

Después de algún tiempo llegaron a casa y Madox se dirigió a el lugar más alto y despejado que conocía, una casa abandonada, en donde siempre se autoexiliaba para leer, pensar, ahí se dirigió al segundo piso y por unas escaleras de servicio semi estables se dirigía hacia el techo, tomando el primer claro de luna y terminando de recitar en su mente la saloma acostumbrada se propuso a fortalecer su tan quebrantado espíritu.

En esa instancia el joven Madox era muy llevado a sentimientos de ira y auto-comparecencia y como era de esperarse buscaba calmar esa especie de hervor que le retenía.

Llegaba el segundo día y como cualquier fecha de agosto el ambiente tenía un clima frio y tétrico, así Madox se dispuso a asistir a la escuela, llegaba la hora del receso y como único objetivo el jovencito temperamental se orientó a encontrar a el sujeto del di anterior, y de esta forma lo encontró situado en medio del patio central, Madox se aproximaba al sujeto y con una cara de decisión absoluta recibió al sujeto con un puñetazo firme y certero, así comenzó un intercambio de golpes casi interminable volviendo a abrir las heridas de ambos, dicha confrontación acabo con Madox estampando la cabeza del sujeto contra la pared del auditorio y como era de esperarse el rastro de sangre de ambos alerto a la prefectura.

Así acabo el receso con el sujeto en la enfermería escolar y Madox en el edificio directivo recibiendo una reprimenda dura y concisa del director y casi todos los miembros de la área de humanidades y servicio social, sin embargo Madox no dijo ni una sola palabra y solo se les quedaba viendo como si no entendiera lo que trataban de decir, otra vez el joven se mantenía ausente dentro de sí mismo, Como vieron que el joven les tomaba tan poca atención lo regresaron al aula correspondiente.

Después de todo lo que había pasado el joven Madox se hizo con una reputación que ni siquiera él sabía que tenía, ya que por más increíble que parezca ese sujeto tendía a aprovechar la situación para humillar a todo el que se le pusiera enfrente, Madox se sentó por lo que restaban las clases así se dirigió a su humilde morada.

Y se encontró con una novedad absoluta ya que no había nadie en casa ni la propia Samanta, el joven se instaló y sentado en una silla se quedó pensando en su situación actual, han de haber pasado aproximadamente dos horas cuando Madox se dispuso a comer tratando de saciar el vacío que sentía ya que no había probado alimento desde hacía dos días, sin embargo al término de su comida el joven Madox se dio cuenta que ya no le satisfacía el alimento como antes y ese vacío que sentía era por otras cuestiones.


	4. Capitulo III La dernière pièce

**Capitulo III "La dernière pièce"**

Los meses pasaron sin incidentes y tomando en cuenta que Madox tenía otros intereses comenzó a ver el hecho de que estaba viviendo un círculo de rutina vicioso que en pocas palabras lo estaba incitando a la alienación sin embargo, no ideaba una forma de salir de dicho ciclo.

Un día saliendo de la escuela secundaria que por cierto ya se oía hablar de las vacaciones de invierno, el joven Madox se disponía a abordar el colectivo que abordaba diariamente se encontró con la sorpresa de que se había descompuesto a base de algunos desperfectos en el motor corriente que tenía, Madox se dispuso a tomar una decisión pronta y sagaz: caminar hacia casa, pasaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta que el joven caminara cerca de un viejo auditorio de nombre "La dernière pièce"en donde ensayaba una antigua orquesta de cámara, al momento en el que Madox pasara lo suficientemente cerca como para oír un fragmento de una pieza clásica irreconocible hasta el momento para el joven, pero tan hermosa que solo se comparaba con la dificultad y el sentimiento en el que el intérprete desconocido la descifraba en dicho instrumento.

Así cerraban las labores dicha orquesta y con el fragmento que había escuchado se fue satisfecho.

Cautivo por la majestuosidad presuntuosa de la pieza el joven llego a casa y después de su tradición impuesta del claro oscuro de la tarde, no dejaba de resonar dicha pieza en su cabeza que aunque solo había captado unos cuantos minutos de dicha obra sentía la emoción y la curiosidad de volverla a escuchar.

Al día siguiente apresurándose a sus labores diarios en materia escolar se dispuso a caminar hacia casa con la esperanza de volver a escuchar el ensamble de tan decadente orquesta, sin embargo al llegar al viejo auditorio no pudo oír absolutamente nada, así que se decidió a entrar al decaída "La dernière pièce", pero no encontró a nadie, el lugar parecía desahuciado por el tiempo, como una máquina del tiempo, y al fondo se encontraba una nota pegada en el fondo del telón izquierdo, que decía lo siguiente:

_"Nos disculpamos señores músicos por motivos adyacentes y mayores a nosotros se ocupara el espacio geográfico para construir otra dependencia por tal hecho, tienen hasta mañana para desocupar el sitio"_

Eso explicaba por qué el lugar yacía tan solo, el joven se sintió decepcionado y con un gesto se dirigió a casa, terminaba el primer año de escuela y como era de esperarse se olvidó de dicha pieza, durante los últimos días de escuela transcurrían eventos extracurriculares ya sean convivios o ceremonias de reconocimiento a los alumnos sobresalientes, y el joven Madox no era la excepción pero el día de la entrega de reconocimientos Madox había faltado a clases y a que le era irrelevante ya que, se encontraba haciendo cosas más importantes, momentos después se había dado cuenta que tenía que visitar la tumba de sus padres, así viajo bastante hasta le ciudad para poder visitarlos, durante el trayecto estuvo en peligro muchas veces, pero cuando llego, se sentó frente a las ya ubicadas lapidas y dispuso a cantar la saloma en voz baja así, comenzó a narrar frente a la lápida todo lo que había hecho con una melancolía impresionante, ya que era el único momento en que Madox era vulnerable así, transcurrió esa noche, Madox se quedó recargado detrás de las lapidas cantando en voz baja varias canciones que había oído de sus padres cuando tan solo era un niño.


	5. Capitulo IV Regreso a casa

**Capitulo IV regreso a casa**

Pasaba la primera luz de la mañana y Madox se despedía con melancolía de dichas lapidas así, comprando un bocadillo en la miscelánea más cercana se dispuso a partir su camino de regreso a casa.

Pasaron unos cuantos kilómetros y ya la luz de mediodía se acercaba hasta que Madox llegara a un especie de bosque de tan solo unas cuantas hectáreas, aun así a los ojos de Madox parecía enorme y espeso, por curiosidad el joven se adentró en el bosque y en cuanto más se adentraba se daba cuenta que en ese entorno se encontraban todavía algunas especies en estado salvaje tales eran liebres, roedores y demás hasta incluso uno que otro coyote aunque, no parecía disgustarle en lo absoluto al joven Madox así, conforme avanzaba la tarde lo seguía de cerca y tuvo que tomar una decisión, acampar, se subió en un árbol cercano y acomodo unas cuantas ramas para hacer una especie de soporte ya que como había leído en cuantiosos libros podía ser peligroso estar a la disposición de algún coyote astuto que se acercara, de esta forma se instaló en la superficie, sin embargo al contemplar por un rato la vista majestuosa que ofrecía dicho roble sintió como si sus más íntimos instintos de supervivencia se apoderaran de su bien educado raciocinio y lo llevo a desenvolverse a de manera innata en ecosistema y con estas habilidades potenciadas se dispuso a construir fuego y busco alguna rama para tratar de hacer alguna especie de arma para cazar alguna liebre cercana, en cuanto más se acercaba la tarde más se potenciaban sus instintos primarios.

-Algo sucede aquí.

-Debe de haber alguna conexión entre el bosque y yo.

Exclamo el joven Madox mientras su rostro se mostraba pensativo, llegaba la advertencia de la noche y después de recitar dicha saloma, se dirigió a cazar algo en el entorno sin embargo no tuvo suerte, de esta forma se dispuso a dormir para guardar energías, no tardo mucho para que se quedara casi totalmente dormido ya que en su interior sentía una serenidad conectadas en el lugar como nunca lo había sentido, cabe destacar que hace unos años en los primeros meses que estaba al cuidado de sus tíos Bonnet y Sophia lo habían inscrito en un colegio militar ahí, el pequeño Madox aprendió tres cosas que cada día les repetían constantemente: Disciplina, silencio y a no hacer preguntas, en especial esa última ya que el pequeñuelo se pasaba cuestionando a sus superiores a lo que respondían con sanciones llenas de golpes y a la llegada de la noche el pequeño Madox aunque se creía que estaba dormido se desarrolló en él un sentido de alerta ya que sus compañeros eran muy dados a bromas pesadas y de mal gusto.

Y al cabo de unos meses dentro de la academia militar ideo un plan para fugarse de ahí, ya que se sentía muy desagusto y todavía con ira hacia todos más a sus tíos por inscribirlo ahí.

De esta forma pasaron por su cabeza varios planes de los cuales ninguno le ofrecía una solución inmediata, e ideando sin descanso por semanas por fin se le dio una estrategia brillante y empezó a contar los tiempos entre cambios de guardia de la puerta principal, así encontró un pequeño bucle entre las doce y las doce treinta y aunque eran tan solo doce minutos para fugarse de su habitación, caminar hacia la entrada y salir, no le importo. A la noche siguiente aprevino su mochila con provisiones y equipo pseudomilitar y se dispuso a partir, logro salir sin interrupciones ya que no contaba con que a uno de los cabos del otro lado del campo se iba a convulsionar, escapo y se dispuso a aprovechar el tiempo antes de que diera la alerta, corrió y corrió hasta que no pudo más, sin embargo no paro hasta llegar hasta la casa de sus tíos. Esto solo lo hizo para dar a notar el punto de que no lo podrían encerrar.

Abriendo la puerta de sus tíos alzo la voz con un tono sínico diciendo:

-Regrese ¿acaso me extrañaron? Y dando un ademan de desprecio se fue a su habitación.

Bonnet y Sophia se quedaron con una cara de estupefacción cono nunca antes y con agresividad se dirigieron a la habitación para plantarle en cara sus hechos.

Desde esa vez ya no subestimaban a Madox sin embargo buscaron otras opciones para mantenerlo confinado.

Llegaba de nuevo el primer rayo de luz y Madox se despertó de aquel campamento improvisado casi instintivamente así, bajando de la cornisa del árbol y tratando de quitarse lo adormilado se dispuso a partir.

Sin darse cuenta estaba recorriendo los barrios más peligrosos de la ciudad, así, llegando a los límites de la urbe y cuan más despoblado se notaba el ambiente más peligroso se volvía, y también no tardaba en resaltar gente con intenciones poco éticas, el Joven Madox trataba de estar alerta y no faltaba que cruzara miradas con algún otro sujeto con apariencia malévola, con lo joven y vulnerable que se veía el joven Madox no tardo en que uno de aquellos sujetos se acercara con maléficas intenciones.

Durante el trayecto varios sujetos con ropas sucias y raídas interceptaron al joven y con un tono que reconoció como el indicador de peligro uno de los individuos exclamó:

-Es hora de que nos des todo muchachito.

Sin embargo, además que el joven Madox no poseía más que una vieja mochila con unos cuantos libros y una soga se negó rotundamente a aceptar su solicitud y con una sonrisa sínica muy clásica en Madox les respondió:

-¿Acaso eres tan imbécil como para robar no poder tu solo marica?

En esa instancia los ladrones rieron con confianza y respondieron:

-Creo que no estas entendiendo muchachito.

Así se lanzaron hacia el joven con brutalidad a lo que el mismo respondió con golpes certeros y contundentes, con eso pudo aturdir a uno que otro ladrón sin embargo como era de esperarse los sujetos sacaron una serie de punzones para apantallar y para el infortunio del joven Madox uno de los sujetos premeditadamente le clavo su respectiva punta en el costado derecho.

Del cuerpo del joven Madox broto una cascada de sangre proporcional a la herida y al ver los ladrones el daño ocasionado se quedaron pasmados ante la situación y después de unos segundos exclamo uno de ellos:

-Eres un estúpido George.

Y otro de los sujetos murmuro:

-Mira lo que has hecho.

De tal manera se retiraron despavoridos cuidándose las espaldas rápidamente y dejando al joven Madox en el suelo cerca del creciente charco de sangre.

Poco a poco se le cerraron los ojos del joven ya que la pérdida de sangre era circunstancial.

Tiempo después se levantó y empezó a brotar aún más sangre y con los hematomas distribuidos en todo el cuerpo del joven se dispuso a caminar pegándose a cada muro que encontraba con todo y sus imposibilidades físicas.


	6. Capitulo V Segunda oportunidad

Capítulo V Segunda oportunidad

Mientras la muerte se apoderaba del joven Madox y el camino se tornaba nubloso seguia avanzando por una aparente callejuela sin fin, sin retorno, la luz de la luna se apoderaba de todo el escenario y el joven Madox pereció de rodillas, exhausto por la pesada carga de su propio cuerpo exclamando brevemente:

-Veo el infinito.

Y con tono sarcástico se dispuso a reír, lentamente se desvaneció sobre el suelo.

Madox se levantó exaltado tocándose el torso sintiendo así mismo una venda que se extendía a lo largo de su herida más escandalosa y con perspicacia se dispuso a mirar hacia su alrededor, se levantó de una cama rustica, el lugar parecía una típica habitación del siglo XII algo que Madox solo había visto descrito en literatura universal y con sarcasmo exclamo:

-Con que así luce el cielo, antiguo y ornamental, no es un mal toque.

Sin embargo Madox se sentía desconcertado, se dispuso a acercarse a una ventana contigua a la pared en que estaba apoyada a la cama y observo, tal fue su sorpresa al ver que parecía una colonia barroca y como era de esperarse se preguntó:

-¿Dónde demonios estoy?

Entonces desde el umbral de la puerta se escuchó una vocecilla muy dulce diciendo:

-Estas en Sevilla.

Rápidamente Madox se volteó en posición de ataque y tal fue su sorpresa al ver que la persona que emitía tal voz era nada más que una joven de tez tan blanquecina y amarillenta que resplandecía con los rayos de medio día que se filtraban en la ventana, sus cabellos negros volaban con la corriente de aire que se colaba desde la entrada haciéndola ver de una manera impactante y con timidez, bajando la mirada la joven declaro:

-Perdona por interrumpirte.

A lo que Madox respondió con un gesto cualquiera.

Después la joven se fue inundada por la timidez dejándole en el buro cerca de la cama una charola con alimentos.

Así, sorprendida por la actitud de la joven entro una señora con aspecto agradable y con una actitud recta y conservadora y tomándose tiempo para divisar perfectamente al joven Madox exclamo:

-Veo que ya conociste a mi hija Isabela.

Y con tono amable dijo:

-Descansa, debes estar exhausto, te avisaremos cuando este la cena.

Al tiempo en que se iba exclamo en tono burlón:

-Deberías asearte también.

De esta forma la misteriosa mujer cerró la puerta.

Dentro del joven Madox nacía una curiosidad del que estaba pasando y tratando de caminar apresuradamente se puso de rodillas bruscamente, sus heridas se hacían presentes y de tal forma lo incapacitaban para moverse a lo que arrepintiéndose se dirigió hacia la cama y tomando del rustico buro de madera la charola se dispuso a comer, al término el joven abrió una puerta cerca de la esquina izquierda de la habitación y se dispuso a tomar una ducha.

Antes de salir del lujoso baño, escucho una especie de chasquido y sin importancia se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación, arriba de la ostentosa cama se encontró una vestimenta con una nota arriba que decía:

_"Supongo que esto le quedara"_

Madox se cambió rápidamente, se trataba de un traje bastante costoso por lo que podía sentir el joven y se dispuso a salir lentamente de la habitación a continuación se dispuso a bajar unas escaleras que se encontraban a un costado tomándose su tiempo para contemplar la lujosa vista que ofrecía su posición, era gigantesco, con candelabros que se extendían cuanto menos medio metro del gigantesco techo, así que bajo lentamente hasta el último peldaño de esa escalera de madera tan ornamental como cualquier otra cosa que se encontraba en la casa seguido de eso tomo el camino más próximo cuando de repente la misma voz dulce exclamo tímidamente:

-Es por este camino.

A lo que Madox respondió con seguridad:

-Y tú debes ser Isabela ¿Verdad?

Y sonrojándose la joven respondió:

-Sí, soy yo.

Y disminuyendo su tono de voz se dirijo al joven Madox:

-Ven sígueme.

Durante el trayecto por esa larga angostura la joven Isabela se veía con toda la intención de preguntarle una y mil cosas al joven Madox pero dada la gravedad de su timidez, solo se conformaba a caminar, mirándolo entre intervalos.

Por fin llegaron a lo que parecía el comedor tan lujoso como cualquiera de los cuartos antes vistos por el joven Madox y en el fondo de la extensa mesa se encontraba sentada la mujer misteriosa de antes que al ver a los dos adolescentes exclamo:

-Ah justo a tiempo, siéntense por favor.

Después de divisar en un pestañeo algunas características del lugar se sentó en la primera silla que diviso y en un instante Isabela también se sentó al extremo contrario del joven, de esta forma la extraña señora comenzó una seria de preguntas.

-Mi nombre es Marianne y ya conoces a mi hija Isabela.

-Ten encontramos tirado en esa horrenda callejuela cuando pasábamos cerca, de hecho mi hija te diviso.

A lo que Madox respondió:

-Gracias, supongo…

Entonces Marianne aclaro con un tono más serio:

-Eh de comentar que tus heridas no eran tan graves pero la pérdida de sangre era demasiada.

De modo interrogativo dijo:

-¿Qué hacia un joven como tú en un lugar como ese?

Madox respondió rápidamente:

-Me dirigía a casa

A lo que Marianne repuso:

-Supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas y en breve se te responderán.

-Pero dinos joven ¿Cuál es su nombre?

El joven exclamo con decidía.

-Madox, un gusto en conocerlas.

-Eh de mencionar que el motivo de mi situación tuvo que ver con un altercado con sujetos aledaños.

Y con una sonrisa sarcástica el joven Madox exclamó:

-Nada por qué preocuparse.

Marianne poco convencida exclamo:

-Tuvo mucha suerte joven Madox.

Isabela tímidamente complemento:

-Puedes quedarte cuanto gustes.

Seguidamente Madox contradijo:

-Mi estancia aquí será breve, no pretendo importunar.

A lo que Isabela y Marianne de manera simultánea repusieron.

-¡Para nada!

Entonces Marianne complemento:

-Hace mucho que no tenemos visitas y nos es grata tu presencia, además creo que mi hija tiene que convivir con gente se su edad.

Después Madox solo respondió desviando la mirada hacia el lugar.

Así, los pocos sirvientes ofrecieron los manjares de la cena y al término de la misma Marianne retiro dando una exclamación algo vaga:

-Nos veremos por la mañana.

Segundos después se retiró del cuarto despidiéndose de manera fría de la joven Isabela dirigiéndose a su habitación lentamente apoyándose de los muros.

Entro a su cuarto con la intención de conciliar el sueño sin embargo no lo obtuvo y con desdén se levantó, transcurrían las siete y media de la noche cuando Madox se dispuso a curiosear por los estrechos pasadizos de la casa hasta que dio con una escalera de servicio que lo llevaba a la azotea, ahí se dispuso a decir su saloma y al término de la misma se relajó, apoyándose en uno de los pretiles contemplando la vista.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando de repente el joven Madox escucho unos chasquidos que provenían de la escalera de servicio, era la joven Isabela que subía y con tono tímido como era de costumbre ya, prorrumpo:

-¡Hola! Te vi pasar por el corredor y…

Cuando Madox de forma amable interrumpió:

-¡Vaya! ¿Que soy tan ruidoso acaso? Pero la verdadera pregunta ¿Qué hace despierta a esta hora señorita?

Isabela exclamo:

-Bueno, yo…

A lo que Madox volvió a interrumpir, esta vez en un tono más sarcástico como era de costumbre en el:

-Oh ¿Acaso me estaba espiando?

La joven sonrojada por lo dicho aquejo:

-Bueno, solo quería hablar contigo.

Entonces Madox respondió rápidamente:

-Habla.

Tomando en cuenta la timidez de la joven comenzó una plática entre Isabela y Madox que termino al amanecer que después de ver el mismo se retiró cada uno a su habitación

Madox no había conocido genta más cálida que esa e incluso se sentía extraño en ese ambiente no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que el apellido de Isabela y Marianne era Ponce de león ya que esa familia era de influencias muy poderosas sin embargo hace más de veinte años que no se sabía de ellos, por la muerte del padre de Isabela, Fernando, cuya situación había sido un misterio.


	7. Capítulo VI Tiempos de cambio

**Capítulo VI Tiempos de cambio.**

Después dela novena hora de la mañana llamaron como ya era costumbre al joven Madox a desayunar y llegando por el mismo corredor se dispuso sentarse, automáticamente Isabela le sonrió con agrado.

Transcurría el dicho evento y nadie se atrevió a cruzar palabra con los demás a excepción de algunas miradillas de Isabela al joven.

Después del término de la misma, el joven se dispuso a recorrer los jardines del patio trasero, entonces se encontró con un enorme laberinto de arbustos cuanto menos de dos metros de alto y cuando se disponía a adentrarse Isabela lo interrumpió.

-Cada vez que necesito relajarme entro hasta lo más profundo del laberinto.

Madox moviendo la cabeza exclamó:

-Pues tengo curiosidad, ¿Puedes mostrarme el camino?

A lo que Isabela respondió con una sonrisa.

De tal manera pasaron la mayor parte de la mañana recorriendo tranquilamente cada pasadizo del tan monumental laberinto, disfrutando de la compañía mutua y entre cada plática entrecortada que formaban llegaron las primeras horas de la tarde que terminado el recorrido repentinamente uno delos sirvientes llamo a la joven.

De esta manera Madox se dispuso a seguir curioseando por el amplio paisaje que tenía a su alcance durante el trayecto, se encontró con una banca a lado de un pequeño jardín de tulipanes, que en cuanto vio la banca ornamentada se dispuso a sentarse y meditar.

Aun con tanto que le había aclarado Isabela, Madox se sentía intranquilo sin embargo, tenía que esperar a que sus heridas pararan de sangrar.

Pasaron más de dos meses y vaya que lo que quedaba de la familia "Ponce de León" era muy cálida, pero sus heridas terminaban de sanar ahí es cuando se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de partir.

Durante ese tiempo, entre Isabela y Madox yacía una extraña chispa más allá del agrado pero para su desgracia solo se mantenía en secreto.

Llegaba un lunes por la mañana y durante el almuerzo, Madox les hizo saber la noticia:

El joven partía esa misma tarde a lo que Isabela no le alegro en nada.

Pasaban de las tres y media de la tarde y Madox bajo por las escaleras sin antes despedirse de tan atentas personas que lo habían auxiliado.

El joven cruzaba el umbral de la puerta principal cuando de repente se escuchó detrás de él, un estruendo aparatoso, era Isabela que había caído al suelo, Madox se precipito a auxiliar a la joven desfallecida a lo que, Marianne quedo estupefacta y sin reacción alguna por unos segundos, Madox cargo a Isabela hasta su habitación mientras le gritaba a Marianne que llamara a un médico.

Marianne inmediatamente obedeció a la orden ya la llegada del mismo empezó un silencio de incertidumbre afuera de la habitación de la joven, mientras el medico daba su veredicto

Después de una larga espera, el medico salió de la habitación de la joven y con postura firme observo a Marianne que después de una pausa suspensiva el medico refiriéndose a la preocupada señora dijo:

-Por desgracia su hija padece una enfermedad denominada "Anemia degenerativa".

Y en tono aún más serio repuso:

-La única forma de que se pueda alargar su longevidad es con transfusiones de sangre cada mes, aun así no le aseguro nada, entonces el medico se retiró al instante.

Poco después de escuchar la noticia Madox se tornó serio y con decisión se dispuso a cuidar a Isabela toda la noche.

Al día siguiente Isabela se despertó con la entrada del primer rayo de luz en la habitación y con un tono de voz tenue enuncio:

-Madox ¿Eres tú?

A lo que el joven con su rostro desmejorado y frio respondió:

-Aquí estoy Isabela.

La joven sonrojo ligeramente sus mejillas mirando fijamente a Madox, y con agrado sonrió.

Sin embargo era tiempo de que el joven siguiera su camino y le hizo saber la noticia a Isabela de esta forma:

-Me tengo que ir, pero he de prometer que no pasara un día sin que te escriba hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

Así la joven melancólica replico:

-Espero que tu viaje sea mozo y estaré esperando impaciente tu correo.

De esta forma Isabela despidió a Madox reprimiéndose al decirle todo lo que sentía por él, sin embargo la joven lo dejo ir recibiendo un beso en la frente.

Madox cruzó la puerta de la habitación de Isabela lentamente hasta cerrarla y con ira de lo que le había pasado a Isabela se retiró.

De esta forma Madox continuo su camino a casa después de aquellos dos meses de gozó para Madox.

Y con la promesa en su mente cada noche al caer en completa obscuridad, Madox le escribiría contando sus hazañas.

El joven viajaba casi todo el tiempo tan solo deteniéndose para descansar un poco, al cabo de un día y medio por fin llego a su destino.

Se encontró con la humilde cabaña vacía como ya era de costumbre y se dirigió al pequeño espacio en donde solía dormir.

Al día siguiente Madox se despertó abruptamente puesto que escucho como Samanta entraba por la puerta principal y tenía la seguridad de que era ella ya que se podía reconocer un pequeño sonido que hacían sus zapatos al caminar, caminando por el comedor Samanta se sorprendío por ver a Madox y exclamo:

-Madox, has vuelto.

Y relajando su tono de voz comentó:

-Tengo muy malas noticias para ti, cuando te estuve buscando, Bonnet y Sophia llamaron solo para saber dónde estabas ya que planean llevarte a otro lugar, en serio, cuanto lo siento Madox.

El joven solo respondió frunciendo el ceño.

Entonces Samanta repuso:

-Vendrán a las cinco, no pude hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Madox pregunto con preocupación en su voz:

-Quienes vendrán.

Y Samanta respondió:

-"Amigos suyos".

Sin tomarte importancia Madox se retiró sin decir alguna otra cosa de la cabaña y se dirigió a aquella casa donde solía recitar su saloma a diario, solo para subir a lo más alto de la cornisa y disfrutar de la hermosa tarde que le ofrecía.

Tocando la manecilla de la hora el número cinco, llegaron los supuestos "amigos" de Bonnet y Sophia que, a primera vista parecían tan antipáticos y disfuncionales como sus tutores actuales y con desdén se dispuso a subir al vehículo de esas personas mencionando al aire:

-Gracias Samanta.

Mientras el vehículo se alejaba Samanta rompía en llanto por lo que le depararía al joven.

Durante el trayecto Madox no dijo ni una sola palabra aun cuando los amigos de sus tíos le preguntaban morbosamente sobre su vida y su familia al mismo tiempo que hacían comentarios de sarcasmo pobre y vulgar.

Al cabo de un rato Madox cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a meditar para poder evitar el bombardeo de preguntas que caían sobre él.

Cuando el auto se detuvo Madox abrió los ojos y miro por la ventanilla, estaba enfrente de unos edificios con apariencia anticuada e insegura, rápidamente Madox se dio cuenta que estaba en algún barrio de mala muerte de la urbe.

Los tres subieron por las escaleras del viejo edificio que tenían delante hasta llegar a un departamento lúgubre y con mobiliario tan antiguo como descuidado, seguido de la entrada las dos personas se presentaron:

-Yo soy Catherine.

-Exclamo la mujer-

- y yo soy Paulo.

-Exclamo el hombre-

El sujeto prorrumpo sin expresión:

-Somos tus nuevos tutores.

La mujer complemento:

-Los cambios legales están hechos e incluso tu cambio de escuela.

El supeditado enuncio:

-Sígueme, te mostrare tu habitación.

Madox obediente acompaño al sujeto hasta llegar a un cuarto de color gris con una cama individual y un escritorio a lado de la puerta, el hombre repuso:

-Mañana te enseñare el camino a tu nueva escuela y hasta entonces descansa.

Madox asintió con la cabeza y el individuo cerró la puerta abruptamente.


End file.
